When You Got A Good Thing
by allineedtofallinto
Summary: Everyone always says that love finds you when you least expect it. This couldn’t be truer for us. It was like we were two souls destined to always be intertwined no matter what happened and no matter how hard life got.
1. Chapter 1

When You Got a Good Thing

Chapter 1 – Some Moments Change Us Forever

_Everyone always says that love finds you when you least expect it. This couldn't be truer for us. It was like we were two souls destined to always be intertwined no matter what happened and no matter how hard life got._

_August 2010_

_They sat their intertwined and wrapped up in each other's arms. With only a blanket between their naked bodies and the nighttime sky shining with stars above, they held onto each other tighter than they ever had before. She sat with her back against his chest and he was tracing light circles along her thighs. They had been sitting like this for hours along the deck of his beach house. They had made love over and over again under the twilight clinging onto a hope that it could somehow work out._

Early May 2010

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be landing the Tree Hill shortly," the flight attendant said over the intercom. Haley James was on her way home for the first time since Christmas. She had just finished her junior year of college at Stanford University and was looking for a relaxing summer before she had to go back in the fall. Her friends were also all coming back home for the summer so it was going to be like high school again and she couldn't wait.

"Do you see her anywhere?" Brooke asked for the 5th time.

"She'll get here when she gets here B. Davis stop fiddling so much," the curly headed blonde replied

"I know I'm just so excited to see my tutor girl."

"Oohhh look there she is. Haley. Over here," she yelled across the airport"

Haley finally noticed her and dropped all her luggage to run over and great her best friends. "I've missed everyone one so much" she said while hugging them. "Let's get out of here I'm so ready to start this summer and finally catch up with everyone."

* * *

The trio sat in Karen's Café just like old times. They had been sitting there for over an hour catching up on everything that had been going on in their lives. Brooke had just finished design school in New York and was about to start an internship with Donna Karen in September. Peyton was an art major at UNC and was still dating Lucas who also went to UNC. Life for all three girls were going pretty well and they loved the moments when they were able to just sit together and gossip like old times.

"So Brooke who's heart are you breaking now?" Haley asked

"Well things fell flat with Chase as you know and things have been kinda dull ever since. All the partying is getting old the boys in New York are all the same. I never thought I'd say it but I'm bored and need a change for once."

"Well it's about time you figured out that you can't party forever Davis," Peyton responded. "Haley you're next. How's your love life?"

"Non existent I've been on a few dates here and there but it's been nothing special. It's just kind of hard to jump into something after everything happened with Evan last year. I'm definitely past it but I'm just more cautious about who I give my heart to. How's my best friend?"

"He's actually doing really well. He's been working on his first novel and he's even getting to know his half brother. That's why he isn't here today he's with Nathan doing some kind of brotherly bonding."

"Wow," Haley said. "It's so weird to think that he has a brother after all these years I've only known him as an only child. I always knew a brother existed but Lucas never made the move to try and reach out to him."

"Well I for one think he should have met him a long time ago because I've seen pictures and that boy is fine" Brooke said without a second thought.

All three girls started laughing. Some things would never change.

* * *

"So are you ready to meet my high school friends?" Lucas asked Nathan as he passed the ball over to him. Lucas had decided to bring Nathan down to the River Court today to show him some of his favorite places in Tree Hill.

"Yeah I guess so. I've heard that your friends are hot."

"We've had this talk and you know that the girls are off limits" Lucas said while shaking his head.

Nathan was just three months younger than him and it was nice to finally start building a relationship with the brother he always knew about but never knew. He had known that his father was Dan Scott for most of his life and that he was married and had another son. Dan had gotten his mother pregnant at the end of their senior year of high school. He just left her and never really looked back.

Nathan grew up in Oak Lake. About two hours away from Tree Hill. His parents divorced during his junior year of high school. His mom got remarried last year to a man named Peter who treated his mother like she has always deserved. Life for Nathan was not easy growing up. His parents constantly fought and he was forced to put up with his father always pushing him to the limit. After the divorce, Nathan finally broke away from his father and was able to step out his shadow. Nathan had spent the last three years at Duke University on a full athletic scholarship to play basketball.

Four months ago, Dan had a heart attack. The doctor's found that he had HCM. When Nathan found out that there was a fifty percent chance that he could have it, he decided to track down Lucas so he could get tested also. Fortunately, neither boy had the disease. Ever since then, Nathan and Lucas had both been taking the opportunity to get to know each other.

"Whatever man you know that girls just can't resist the Scott charm" Nathan said with his signature smirk on his face.

A/N – This is my first story so I appreciate any feedback you might have. Please read and review. I don't know how I often I will be able to update so please be patient :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my first chapter. That really meant a lot to me. Here goes Chapter 2. I hope everyone enjoys :)

When You Got A Good Thing

Chapter 2 – Encounters

May 2010

Haley was up considerably early considering that she and Brooke had a little too much to drink last night. After catching up, the girls went to the beach house which they were renting for the summer to let Haley unpack all her stuff. Brooke decided to bring out the wine and they were all a little too tipsy and stayed up too late. However, Haley decided to get up and go into town.

If there was one thing that Haley missed while she was at college it was the town of Tree Hill. To her, it would always be the only place that truly felt like home to her. She was walking along the Market Street Dock and remembering all times she had spent there over the years with all her friends.

Haley loved everything at Stanford but she always felt like something was missing. College had been everything she ever dreamed of. Next year, she would be getting ready to finally graduate. She was majoring in English and was going to be a teacher. She had always been tutor girl in high school and teaching was just something that just came naturally to her.

Leah and Julian were her best friends in California and she was so grateful for them. After rooming together freshman year, Haley and Leah became quick friends and have roomed together ever since. She had met Julian in freshman Biology when they were paired up as lab partners. She was glad to have them because she never would have survived sophomore year.

It was a beautiful day outside and the dock was starting to get crowded with people enjoying their Sunday afternoon.

Nathan Scott had just finished his daily morning run. It was a longtime habit for him. He had been doing it since he was 13. His dad had always pressured him and constantly reminded him about working out. He was definitely a product of Dan Scott.

Dan had always been controlling. He been bullying and pushing Nathan ever since he could pick up a basketball. Dan's basketball career ended with a knee injuring in college and he has lived out what he missed through Nathan.

Deb Scott put up with it for 17 years before she finally divorced Dan. Most children are sad when their parents' divorce, but Nathan was the exception. He couldn't have been happier. He and his mom were free from some of the verbal abuse. Nathan had to spend some time with his dad to keep the peace, but he kept his distance as much as Dan would let them.

It didn't matter that he was almost 22 years old, Dan still continued to criticize his every move: basketball stats, his relationship with Nathan, and school. It would never end.

At Duke, Nathan was the big man on campus. Everyone knew who he was. He was the best basketball player they had and he was praised for it. He led the team to semifinals this year and shocked everyone by deciding to stay for senior year instead of going on to the NBA.

He didn't have a girlfriend. Love was all a lie. It was so much better to just sleep with a girl and leave by the next morning. Life was all about party, girls, and basketball.

It was nice to finally get to know his brother Lucas. He had always wondered what he was like and he was thankful that he decided to get to know him. He was a product of Dan that wasn't tainted or corrupt.

After showering and getting dressed, Nathan decided to head out to get some breakfast.

It didn't matter how many times she stepped into Karen's Café she would always feel like a teenager again. This was where her first job was and she had spent countless hours with her friends here. They had even built a golf course on the roof which they kept for years.

"Hey Britt, is Karen here today?"

"No you just barely missed her she had something at Lily's school" the young girl replied.

"Alright, I'll just have to catch her later. But I will take an order of french toast with bacon and orange juice."

"You got it. I'll have it right out," Britt replied with a smile.

Karen and Keith Scott had been extremely welcoming to Nathan when he first showed up in Lucas' life. They were some of the nicest people he had ever met and their daughter Lily was absolutely infatuated with him. In just four short months, Nathan felt like he had gained a second family.

Nathan stepped into the quaint café in hopes of a quiet breakfast but he got much more than he was expecting.

In that moment, his whole world seemed to stop.

Sitting at the counter was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Rarely ever would he describe a women as stunningly beautiful; they were always pretty, hot, or sexy. She was the exception. Her long wavy honey blonde hair fell past her shoulders and she was smiling and laughing at the old man sitting beside her. She was wearing denim shorts, a simple white t-shirt, and very little make-up.

He was just standing there like an idiot staring at this mesmerizing stranger. She picked up her to go bag and politely told the old man good-bye. Normally he would just walk right up to her and start a conversation, but he could tell that she was different. Definitely not like his usual one night girls.

He tried to duck behind her quickly but she turned around before he made it past her. They bumped right into one another.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. I've always been a natural born klutz."

"Uh, that's okay. It's not a big deal," Nathan replied struggling to get the words out.

They just stood there awkwardly for a moment until Nathan decided to make a move and introduce himself.

"I'm Nathan"

"Nice to meet you Nathan, I'm Haley. I hate to be rude and just leave, but I've got a starving roommate waiting on me," she said as she held up her take out bag.

"Well let me get out of your way," Nathan said as he moved aside.

He took a seat at a table as she started walking towards the door. He couldn't have been more of a bumbling idiot.

"Hey Nathan," he heard.

He looked up to see Haley smiling at him and she just simply said "See ya around."

"Hopefully," he replied with a smirk.

At least he really hoped he did.

Haley got back to the house and laid the breakfast she got for the girls on the counter.

"Well, well, well, look who's back."

Haley turned around and slapped him across the arm. She knew that voice instantly.

"Ouch, what the hell Hales?"

"Oh whatever, your absolutely fine," Haley said as she jumped into her best friends arms.

"I've missed you," he said.

"Me too"

"Peyton, you better get your ass down here Haley's moving in on your man," Brooke said jokingly as she walked into the kitchen.

"It's about time you girls finally got out of bed and ready," Haley replied.

"Ohh, you brought food," Brooke said when she finally noticed the bag.

"Yep I got up and decided to do some exploring around town"

"Anything interesting happen?"

"Nope not really," Haley lied as she thought about the cobalt blue eyed stranger. For some reason her heart fluttered when she got to thinking about it.

"So are you ready for tonight?" Lucas asked as she broke out of her trance.

"I can't wait to meet your brother," she said.

Little did she know that her chance encounter would turn out to be so much more.

**Alright everyone read and review please. I'm not really sure how this is going but I'm trying so please be patient with my writing skills. I'm not very confidant but I feel that it's getting better.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Alright here is chapter three. Sorry about the wait._

When You Got A Good Thing

Chapter 3 – Proper Introductions

May 2010

"I haven't felt this relaxed in a really long time," Haley said as she rolled over to lie on her stomach. The girls had been laying out on the beach relaxing.

"I heard that," Brooke replied.

"I think I'm starting to burn," Peyton said.

Haley and Brooke looked over and could clearly see that the fair skinned blonde was turning red.

"P. Saywer you're definitely burnt."

She pulled out her compact mirror and was shocked to find her face a deep shade of red.

"Oh my goodness, I'm heading back to the house," she said as she quickly jumped up and started darting towards the house.

Brooke and Haley looked over at each other and started laughing.

"Well I guess we better head to that way too. We need to get ready for the barbecue."

Nathan pulled into Keith and Karen Scott's driveway. They were having a party tonight with all of Lucas' friends and family tonight, and he was excited to finally get to meet everyone. His phone started ringing as the he put his truck in park, and he groaned when he noticed that his dad was calling. He couldn't avoid him any longer.

"Hey dad," he said as he answered the phone.

"Well looked who finally decided to pick up his phone after I've tried to call him five times today"

"I've been busy"

"Well that's no excuse son. I'm paying for that stupid house your living in this summer while you get to know my bastard son. I would hate for you to actually have to work for something that you have."

"Dad I know you don't want to know Lucas but it's my choice so just back off about it," Nathan replied angrily.

"Look son the point is that you don't lose focus on staying in shape for next season. You have to keep your A-game if you want the scouts to give you a good deal for the NBA next year since you ungratefully turned down millions of dollars this year."

"I have to go I'll talk to you tomorrow," he quickly said as he hung up the phone.

He slammed his phone down and took a few moments to regain his composure. His life would be so much easier if he had grown up with a normal father.

After cooling down he finally got out of his truck and decided to go inside.

"Hey Karen it smells amazing in here," Nathan said politely.

"Thank you Nathan I'm so glad you could make it" she replied. Just as she finished her sentence, Lily could be heard opening the back door and running to the kitchen.

"NATHAN" she said as her brown eyes lit up at the sight of the young man standing before her. She went running and jumped into his arms.

The four year old had become completely infatuated with Nathan the first time she saw him. Nathan felt the same way. Lily was absolutely precious and all she had to do was look at him and he would melt. He had been conned into playing with dolls and attending tea parties with stuffed animals quite a few times.

"Hey darling. How's my Lily Bug today?" he said as he bent down to her level.

"Good. I've been playing outside allll day."

"And you didn't invite me?"

"Momma told me not to bother you since you just moved in your house."

"Ahh I see. We'll have to do something another day because we all know that I'm more fun than Lucas" Nathan said and the little girl started to giggle.

"I heard that," Lucas commented as he entered the room.

"Well man it's just the truth." He said as he stood back up to face Lucas. Just then the front door opened and voices could be heard coming from the living room.

"That must be the girls," Lucas said as he started walking into the other room. "Come meet everyone."

"I'm so glad that you girls are home for the summer," Keith said as he greeted all three with a hug.

"It's good to finally be back for more than a week at a time," Haley replied.

"Hey ladies," Lucas said as he walked into the living room and walked up to wrap his arms around Peyton and kiss her on the forehead.

"Baby what happened to your face?"

Peyton face was still beet red and she just glared back at him annoyed.

"Let's just say that next time Goldilocks will probably apply some sunscreen before we go to the beach." Brooke said with a smile on her face.

"Come on Nathan. We gotta go see everyone," Lily pronounced as she dragged him by the hand and proceeded to walk with him to the kitchen. They reached the living room and everyone was standing in the corner talking and hadn't noticed the pair enter the room.

"Helllllo. I'm over here is no one going to come over and tell me how much I've grown since Christmas," the little girl announced as she stood with her hands on her hips.

In that moment all five people turned around and laughed at the little girl who had so much attitude. It was then that Nathan noticed her. It was the girl from the café this morning. He couldn't believe it. For the second time that day his heart was beating so loud that you could hear it and it seemed as if time stood still. This was far from normal for Nathan Scott. Girls were the ones who would swoon over him not the other way around. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. Her honey blonde hair was in curls and fell just below her shoulders and she was wearing a simple cotton light blue sundress and sandals. There was no hope for him, he had already fell hard for a girl he didn't even know.

"Oh my goodness Lily you're getting so big and you look even prettier than the last time I saw you," Haley said as she directly went over to the little girl and lifted her into her arms.

"Thank you Haley you look very pretty too."

"Alright everyone I'd like you to finally meet my brother Nathan," Lucas said as he walked over to his brother who was standing in the corner looking like you could knock him over with a feather.

"This is Brooke," he said as the pointed to the brunette "and this is Haley," as he gestured to the beautiful blonde.

"Hi," was all that Nathan could manage to choke out.

Haley couldn't believe that the handsome man who see had literally ran into at the café this morning was Lucas's brother.

"Well it's a small world isn't it?" she said staring directly at Nathan.

"Yeah I guess so," he responded with a smirk on his face. God she was beautiful and of course she had to be Lucas's friend which meant that he wasn't allowed to go there.

Everyone just stood there and looked between the two confused about what they meant. Haley finally spoke up "I ran into Nathan, literally, in the café this morning but of course I didn't know that it was him at the time."

"Well tutor girl you always manage to find something or someone to trip over or run into," Brooke quickly spoke up. She had always been one to pick on Haley for her lack of coordination.

"True," the blonde said back as she let Lily down from her arms.

"Alright everyone, dinner is served," Karen announced from the kitchen.

Dinner had gone well. Everyone had a wonderful time talking about school and telling stories from high school. This was all new to Nathan since he hadn't been around for these times and he found himself listening intensely. He really liked Lucas's friends. They were all really nice and accepting of him considering he had been absent until a few months ago. It was a big relief to him to know that his brother had good friends growing up since their dad wasn't there. Dan was never father of the year material anyway. In some ways Lucas was the lucky one. He escaped the scars from being raised by Dan Scott and Nathan was working on trying to heal his. That's really what this summer was about. He really did want to get to know his brother but he also wanted to find himself outside his father's shadow, and this was a good start.

Everyone was now getting ready to go their separate ways and Nathan was sad that the night was ending. He had been entranced all evening by Haley and found it hard to keep his eyes off of her. She had caught him blankly staring at her a couple times and every time a blush would form across her face. It was like he was under some kind of spell.

"Well I think that we need to have movie night tomorrow at the beach house," Haley spoke up. "We haven't had one in years."

"That sounds good to me," Peyton agreed and the others did as well.

"Alright well it's a plan. Let's meet at eight. Do you know how to get to the house Nathan?"

"Yeah, it's actually just a couple houses down the beach from the one I'm staying at."

"Excellent, see you then," Haley said with a smile as she started toward the door. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

He couldn't deny it. He was extremely attracted to Haley James. It was definitely going to be a long summer.

**A/N – Everyone tell me what you think about this so far. I'm still working out some stuff and I'm new at this writing things so please bare with me. Read and Review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

I would like to thank everyone for all of the encouraging reviews. It really means a lot. Sorry it took awhile to get this one up. Hope you enjoy it.

When You Got A Good Thing

Chapter 4 – This Feels Right

It was another early morning as usual for Haley. It was Monday and the first official full week of summer vacation for the students in Tree Hill and since she was home for the whole summer, Haley decided to volunteer at the local community center. It was something she started during her sophomore year in high school when the community center was first built. It was a place for kids to go after school where they could stay out of trouble and get help with homework. The community center had a basketball court, playgrounds, and even a place for students to use and learn how to play different instruments.

Haley had volunteered there for three summers in a row and she loved every minute of it. She would help kids learn how to read or teach them some keys on a piano or cords on the guitar. She had tutored all through high school and she really loved it but she enjoyed her summers and the community center even more; it was always an extremely rewarding experience.

This was exactly what she needed and helping others had always been a kind of therapy for her. It made her realize that life went on. At Stanford she tutored some but not as much as she did in high school. There was always so much going on a college and it was hard enough to keep up with her own schedule.

She was trying to be as quiet as possible since Brooke and Peyton were still sleeping. Peyton usually volunteered but she was starting an internship at Thud magazine today where she would be responsible for their comic strip along with some other articles about music. Brooke was also going to be busy working on her fashion line. Fashion was her biggest dream and it was finally starting to come true. Interning with Donna Karen would be her first step to branching out into her own line and she wanted to be fully prepared.

She quietly closed the door behind her and headed down to Marketstreet Dock to get a quick bite of breakfast.

* * *

As usual, Nathan was having his morning workout. He had just joined the local gym and was just finishing up. Working out had always been his way to release some anger and work out tension. He especially loved running. He found something very calm about it. One of the things that he loved about living in North Carolina was the different scenery he could see while he was out running.

Whenever something was bothering him, he would just run. He first started running as a way to escape the problems with his parents during high school. His parents fought constantly during the middle of their divorce and it often became more than he wanted to handle. It was messy to say the least. Both his parents were pulling and persuading him to choose to live with them. His dad even bribed him with a new car and threatened to tell secrets about his mother in court.

It was then that he decided that he would never get married. He had seen the hurt that his parents had caused each other and that was something he never wanted to live again. When it came time for college he couldn't have been happier. Duke University had always been his dream and it was amazing to have the opportunity to play for them. He loved to hear the crowds cheering his name and all the attention he got.

He had been offered a NBA deal for next year but politely turned it down and decided to wait until he graduated. His dad really hadn't let him live it down since, but Nathan wanted a backup plan in case he was injured or something else prevented him from playing professional basketball. A college degree was his only backup option unless he wanted to work at his dad's dealership.

Nathan had almost made it all the way around to his beach house. He had run longer than he anticipated to. He would have to hurry to take a shower and get ready if he didn't want to be late. After he had saw Haley in the café, he was approached by a man who recognized him from Duke. They got to talking and Nathan discovered that he was the retired basketball coach for the Raven's. The old man was telling him about a basketball program he was running at the local community center this summer. Nathan immediately volunteered to help Coach Durham. He had always enjoyed working with younger athletes and this would be a good opportunity for him to keep busy.

* * *

It took over a year for the community center to be completely finished. On the inside, the bottom floor featured many different rooms. Art and music were activities along with a game room were all located downstairs. Upstairs had a loft with furniture and different activities as well. The outside had a giant playground, a basketball court, and a mini amphitheatre. With many kids at the community center it always took many volunteers to keep track of all the kids.

Haley had been at the center for about an hour and was outside playing with some kids on the swings. Everyone was mostly outside since it was summer. She noticed that Coach Durham was here and was arranging things for his basketball camp. She had run into him yesterday at the café and he told her all about his plan. She glanced up and that's when she noticed him.

Nathan was here. She was pleasantly surprised to see him here. She couldn't deny that she was attracted to him at least physically. But who wouldn't be? She had zoned out for a little bit and when she came back she noticed Nathan looking back at her. He waved and started walking towards her.

Nathan was just undeniably drawn to her. Simple as that. He never expected to find someone that he was attracted to while he was staying here this summer. Her hair was pulled back and she was wearing simple shorts and a Stanford t-shirt.

"Hey," Nathan said as he approached her. He wished he had something more original to say but this would have to do for now.

"Long time no see Mr. Scott. Not to sound rude but I didn't expect to see you here."

"Well it's just something that happened yesterday."

"Well I'm glad that you're here."

"Me too. I'm looking forward to spending time here over the summer. It'll give me something good to focus on. I didn't know you volunteered here either."

"Well I guess there are just a lot of things that you don't know about me."

"Well I look forward to finding out," and with that Nathan retreated back to the basketball court.

* * *

She couldn't believe that she had actually flirted with him earlier. She was probably the least likely person to flirt. She wasn't looking for a relationship at all. Those never really turned out well for here and this was just not in the plan.

However, that hadn't stopped her from noticing that Nathan had taken off his shirt about a half hour ago and she kept sneaking glances at him.

Nathan was having a blast being able to teach and mentor the young basketball players at the community center, but him mind kept going back to Haley.

It was now mid afternoon and the community center was closing for the day. Nathan saw Haley getting ready to leave from a distance and he decided to approach her for the second time today.

"Haley," he said to get her attention.

"Hey you. Did you have a good time today?"

"Yeah, it was really great. I'm really looking forward to the rest of the summer. Are we still on for movies tonight?" he asked referring to Haley's invitation to have everyone come over last night.

"Of course, we take our movie nights seriously. You are coming right?"

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it." That was the absolute truth. He would probably do anything she asked him to. If she said jump, he'd ask how high.

"Well I'm about to head back to the house. But I'll see you at eight," Haley said as she started to head towards the door.

"Did you drive?" he asked.

"Umm actually I walked," she responded.

"Well I can give you a ride back well if you want one of course."

"Sounds great," she responded with a big smile.

The drive was short but the chemistry was undeniable. They shared a light banter with each other the whole way. Nathan was appalled when Haley started talking about her favorite movies. He was an action guy and didn't like any of the fluffy romance and Haley was just the opposite.

"Have you ever even seen _The Notebook_ or _Steel Magnolias_?"

"No"

"How do you not like it if you've never watched it?"

"That crap is for girls but the next time I'm ovulating I'll let you know and we'll watch it," he said playfully while laughing. She liked hearing him laugh.

He pulled into the driveway and turned the car off. Neither one of them made a move to actually get out. They just sat and enjoyed each other's company for a few moments before Haley finally interrupted.

"Well I better get going," she said as she leaned in to kiss him gently on the cheek. The place on his cheek actually tingled. "Thank you for the ride."

"Anytime," he said with a giant grin on his face.

With that she got out of his truck and started walking towards the house. After she entered the house, Nathan continued to sit in his truck with a smile on his face.

Haley stood with her back against the front door. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't catch her breath. Was she really flirting with Nathan? He was Lucas' brother but she had to admit that he was absolutely adorable. Oh goodness this can't be good.

After regaining some composure she finally walked into the living room. She was startled when she was that the room looked like a hurricane had hit it.

"Tigger what is going on here?" Brooke was sitting on the floor surrounded by all kinds of fabric, ribbon, and thread.

"I had a burst of inspiration."

"I can see that."

* * *

It was almost eight and everyone should be showing up any minute. Brooke was currently cleaning up her giant fashion mess and Haley was making some snacks for everyone to eat. She heard the doorbell ring and figured that it was Nathan.

She yelled from her spot in the kitchen, "It's open."

Nathan was nervous by all means. He had never been this way around anyone before. He was always so confident and secure about himself. Nathan was almost positive that Haley had been flirting with him when he drove her home earlier that day. However, he couldn't tell if she was really interested.

Nathan took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. "Hey"

"Long time no see."

Nathan just laughed at her comment. "Do you need any help with this?" he asked motioning toward the food.

"Actually you can start moving it into the living room if you don't mind."

"No problem I'm on it," he said as he grabbed the bowls and walked away with his trademark smirk.

Haley heard the front door open again then heard Peyton shout, "We're here" as she and Lucas walked into the door.

"Alright now were just missing Brooke. She was just here. I don't know where she could of went."

Haley went to join everyone else in the living room and she decided to yell for Brooke.

"Tigger where are you? We're all waiting on you now."

She came barreling down the stairs looking very frustrated. "I just got off the phone with Bitchtoria. She always manages to piss me off," she stated as she put her hands on her hip and let out a big huff.

"Just don't let her get to you ," Peyton said in hopes of making her feel better.

"Eh I'm already over it. What are we gonna watch," she said excitedly as she shrugged her shoulders and sat down on the floor.

Haley just laughed to herself. Brooke would always be Brooke and she loved her. "Well if it's okay with everyone I thought we would watch _The Blind Side_."

Everyone agreed and Haley started the movie. She took a seat on the couch next to Nathan.

* * *

The movie ended and everyone just was sitting around talking.

"Dude you actually stole a school bus," Lucas asked Nathan when he admitted that him and some of his friends had taken one for a joy ride when they were in high school.

"We didn't steal it we were just borrowing it. We had all intentions to take it back unharmed. I mean everyone does stupid shit in high school."

Everyone else just kind of looked at each other and laughed. Life in high school for them consisted of pretty normal stuff.

"Well there was that one night when Haley stole gas from a truck by sucking on the end of a hose," Peyton said.

Nathan's eyes got wide and looked over at Haley. She was blushing and Nathan couldn't help but picture her sucking on the end of something.

Haley cleared her throat and stood up to grab the tray of food. "Anyways new subject."

Nathan got up as well and started to help Haley carry stuff back to the kitchen. "I better get going. I have another long day tomorrow but this was fun we should get together soon again."

"It's good having you here little brother," Lucas said and Nathan just smiled and proceeded to the kitchen.

"Thank you for helping me clean this stuff up. You didn't have to do that," Haley said as she saw Nathan walk into the room.

"It's no problem at all but I do have an ulterior motive."

Haley just looked at him puzzled.

Nathan took a deep breath and just decided to go for it. "I was just thinking that since we're both working at the community center that maybe we got start going together."

She was having a really time reading him and it was bothering her. She couldn't tell whether he was just being a nice friend or if he was actually attracted to her. Deep down she kind of hoped that it was the latter.

"Yeah that sounds really nice."

"Great well I see you in the morning Haley James," Nathan responded as he walked away. He had a feeling that he would have a hard time sleeping tonight.

Alright I've just now got it set up for Nathan and Haley's romance to start blossoming. Read and review please.


	5. Chapter 5

When You Got A Good Thing

Chapter 5 Can't stop this thing we've started

It had been a few weeks since Nathan had started volunteering at the community center. Things were going amazing. On most days Nathan would drive to pick Haley up at the beach house and on really pretty days they would walk together to the center. The walks were his favorite, and he smiled at the thought. Things were really progressing between them and it took everything he had not to blurt out his feelings to every time they were together. It kind of scared him shitless. He had never felt this way before and he just didn't know what to do about it.

Over the years he had just assumed that he would probably always live the life of a bachelor but this summer had him thinking that he might be the type to be in a committed relationship. He had been able to open up to Haley about things that he had never talked about with anyone before. She just listened to him and didn't judge. A couple days ago they were walking back from the center along the beach when he decided to open up about his childhood and rough relationship with his father. He had never opened up to anyone about it and he felt really relieved about it.

After his revelation he knew that he had to risk it and tell her how he was feeling. He had everything planned out. He was going to talk to Lucas after he got done at the community center because he wanted to lay all his cards on the table and a part of him was hoping that Lucas would give him his blessing. His next step was to get Haley to agree to go out with him. Everyone was going to Tric tonight and he was planning to ask her out to dinner on Saturday. He was nervous, but he didn't want to always wonder what could have been.

Everything was happening so fast. It almost literally made Haley dizzy to think about everything. They had seen each other almost every day since the summer had started. The community center took up most of their weekdays and on most nights and weekends everyone got together to go out to the beach or just do something fun. Haley really enjoyed their time together and her feelings for him more definitely more than friendly.

However, Haley's relationships never really went well in the past and she was scared of Nathan breaking her heart. During her senior year in high school she dated John Green. He was an adorable baseball player who was smart and had a lot in common with Haley. They were together until after graduation and Haley finally realized that there really wasn't any romantic connection between them and were better off as friends.

She was a freshman at Stanford when she met Evan. She had just started her second semester and he came up and sat beside her in English Lit. He was almost six week tall with light curly brown hair and a million dollar smile. They spent almost all their time with each other. Things got really serious over the summer and Haley decided to stay in California and rent an apartment with Leah. Haley was waiting to have sex and Evan didn't really pressure her about it. The summer came and went and the fall semester turned into the spring. Things were still really good. Leah and Haley still lived in the same apartment and Haley was ready to take the next step with Evan. Right after the spring semester ended, Haley planned for them to take a romantic weekend trip together where they would make love for the first time.

Days before the trip Evan called to say that there was a family emergency. He returned to his home state of Pennsylvania. Haley tried calling him every day for a week but she never got an answer. He finally returned her phone call. All he had to say was that he was staying at home and would be attending the University of Pennsylvania. She was absolutely heartbroken and he wouldn't give her a straight answer as to why he was doing this. He just brushed her off and told her that it was over and that was the last time Haley had ever talked to him.

It was a year later and Haley was still kind of broken from her relationship with Evan. He was the first person she had ever loved and he broke her heart without any explanation. She was now more scared than ever about how she was feeling. Nathan was first person who she felt a connection with after Evan. She didn't really see the point of pursuing anything more than a friendship because at the end of summer Nathan would go back to Duke and she would return to Stanford. If she started anything with Nathan she would probably end up heartbroken again at the end of summer.

Haley was sitting outside on the back porch watching the waves roll on the ocean. She was having trouble sleeping lately because all of this was on her mind. She didn't know what to do and watching the sunrise had a calming effect on her. She sighed as she ran her hands over her face. She knew what she had to do today.

Nathan was standing under the warm spray of the water. If the truth was told he probably should have been taking a cold one. He felt like a teenage boy with all the fantasying he had been doing lately. Everyone had gone to the beach last week and Haley was wearing a very sexy lavender bikini. He would have given anything to have been able to go up to her and kiss her senseless. Ever since that day it didn't take much for his train of thought to drift to a nearly naked Haley.

He shook the thought off and turned the water off. As he stepped out he grabbed a towel and dried off. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked over to his dresser. He had just pulled on a pair of boxers when he heard his phone buzz. He picked it up and smiled when he saw that he had a text from Haley. Disappointment quickly took over when he read that she wasn't volunteering at the center today. She said that she had plans with the girls all day. It was kinda a blow to his hopefully good day but he'd just have to make the best of it. He texted Lucas real quick to see if he wanted to play basketball at the center today. Maybe this was a good thing; he would be able to talk to Lucas and see how he felt about the whole situation.

After manicures and pedicures, Haley, Peyton, and Brooke were eating lunch at Karen's café.

Peyton glanced over at Brooke knowingly and finally spoke up, "So are you finally gonna tell us what's going on? You've been in a daze for over a week now and you suddenly decide to have a girls day out last minute."

"I'm almost scared to say it out loud," Haley replied as she looked down at her plate.

"Whatever it is you shouldn't be afraid to tell us. We're your best friends," Brooke said concerned. She really wanted to know what was going on.

Haley took a deep breath and finally said it, "I think that I have feelings for Nathan."

Peyton and Brooke just looked at each other and smiled. "Honey we've known that," Peyton spoke up.

"What do you mean by you've known?"

"Well we just kind of figured it out. I've seen you flirt with him. You have that look in your eye. It's obvious that you have feelings toward him."

"Well so much for thinking that I was being discrete. I really don't know what to do about it. I was broken after Evan and I'm afraid of getting too involved. I don't know why I'm freaking out about this because he may not even have feelings for me," Haley said as she picked at her food.

"Oh trust me. I've seen him look at you with stars in his eyes," Peyton said.

Brooke agreed and chimed in, "Last week when we were at the beach he kept staring at you. What he was thinking was probably illegal in most states."

Haley faced turned bright red at Brooke's comment. "Guys I don't know. What if I'm just another notch on his bed post? He known for hooking up and I'm not gonna be that girl."

Brooke and Peyton both understood where Haley was coming from but they also wanted her to take a chance and not be afraid of getting hurt.

"Haley we both love you," Peyton said, "but you can't keep doing this. Maybe Nathan is just in it for sex, maybe kissing him will feel like kissing your brother, but just maybe you fall head over heels and it lasts a lifetime. You're never going to know until take a chance."

Lucas had agreed to go with Nathan to the community center. They had a really nice day. It turned out to be a good bonding experience for them to be able to teach these kids how to play basketball. It was probably the only good thing that had been passed onto them from their father.

Once they were done for the day they headed back to Nathan's Place. They had been playing Call of Duty for over an hour and finally took a break.

Nathan stood up from the couch to stretch. "I'm gonna get a water. Do you want one?"

"Yeah"

Nathan went to the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge. He had to talk to Lucas about his intentions with Haley.

He walked back into the living room and handed the blond his water.

"I need to talk to you about something," he said as he continued to remain standing.

"What's up?" Lucas said.

Nathan took a deep breath and finally got the courage to let it out. "It's about Haley"

Lucas looked up at Nathan confused. "What's going on with Haley?"

"Just hear me all the way out first, Nathan said "then you can say something."

"Dude just spit it out. You're practically pacing the floor."

"Well you know that Haley and I have been spending quite a bit of time together. We go with each other to the community center and we've become pretty close. This summer was supposed to be about me and you finally getting to know each after all these years. I never expected to be this attached to your friends and family. Anyways, ever since I first saw Haley I knew that she was special. These past couple weeks have defiantly proved that. I really think a lot of her and with your permission I'd like to ask her out on a date. My intentions are honorable. I don't really date or become attached and I've never felt this way before."

"Well I can't say that I'm really surprised. You practically light up when you're around her. When you first got here I made it clear that Brooke and Haley were off limits to you but I guess I can make an exception. I can see that your feelings are genuine so you have my blessing. However, if you so much as pressure or hurt her you'll have to answer to me. She's a special woman and deserves to be treated with the upmost respect so if I find that you do any different it won't be pretty. Are we understood?"

Nathan finally let out the breath that he had been holding. "That really means a lot to me to have your approval on this."

"Well you are forgetting that Haley has to actually has to agree to go out with you first."

Ever since her confession earlier today, Haley had been a nervous wreck. She still didn't know what she was going to do about Nathan. What if he didn't have feelings for her? He is a giant basketball star headed to the NBA and she's just plain teaching major at Stanford. She needed a little liquid courage to get through tonight.

The girls had just arrived at Tric and Brooke was already flirting with the bartender. Haley just shook her head and took a seat beside her at the bar. As soon as she sat down she started pulling on the top of her dress. Brooke had insisted on helping her get ready and she had been forced into wearing a dress that was too low for her liking. Brooke nudged Haley with her leg from under the bar as a sign to tell her to stop messing with her dress. Haley glared over at her but Brooke didn't really seem to notice because she was still smiling and flirting with Owen the hot bartender.

"So what would you ladies like to drink?" Owen asked.

"Well I'll take a sex on the beach. Haley?" Brooke said as she looked over at Haley.

"A glass of red wine please."

"Alright ladies I'll get hose right up for you," Owen said as he walked away to go fix their drinks.

"I just want to have sex with him right here on the bar," Brooke said as she stared at Owen.

Haley just laughed it off but it was an image that she wanted to think about. Owen brought their drinks back over and Haley decided to go find Peyton and Lucas. After a couple minutes of looking she finally found them sitting at a table kissing.

"Can't you just get a room or something? You could probably share with Brooke and Owen if you'd like."

Both of them just looked up at her and laughed. "I'm going to go to ladies room real quick before Brooke drags me onto the dance floor."

Nathan was running late to get to the bar but part of it was probably because he was nervous about talking to Haley tonight.

He headed straight to the bar and was currently nursing a beer. His hands were shaking and he had been practicing what he was going to say to her all afternoon. He had been casually looking around and trying to find her but he wasn't having any luck. He spotted Lucas and Peyton at a table when he first walked in but he didn't want to interrupt.

He glanced toward the front of the dance floor and he finally noticed her. His breath caught in his throat. She looked incredibly sexy and beautiful at the same time. She was wearing a low cut orange dress that fit her perfectly and her hair was left down in natural waves. She was dancing with Brooke and they looked like they were having a good time.

By that time Haley had taken two shot of tequila and made it through a glass and a half of wine. She would be feeling this in the morning. Brooke had drug her onto the dance floor quite a while ago and they had only stopped to take a shot during slow songs. She had been disappointed that she hadn't seen Nathan yet. Maybe he wasn't going to show up. She kept glancing around in hopes that she would see him. Another slow song started so Brooke and Haley started decided to take a break for awhile. Brooke headed to the bar to flirt with Owen some more and Haley was going to go talk to Lucas and Peyton.

Nathan saw Haley leave the dance floor so he decided to make his move. He started walking toward her and he grabbed her playfully from behind.

It took Haley by surprise and she giggled with excitement when she saw that it was Nathan.

She hit him on the shoulder. "You scared me to death."

Nathan could tell that she had a little too much to drink by the way she was acting. It was kind of amusing. "Come outside and talk to me," she said as she pulled him toward the door that led to the back steps. It was a little chilly outside tonight but neither on really noticed it.

They sat down on the steps together and Haley looked over at Nathan. "You look pretty tonight."

Nathan just laughed at her comment. "Well I think you have me beat."

They sat there and just stared at each other for a couple minutes when Nathan lifted his hand up to her face and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "Haley swallowed the lump in her throat when she noticed Nathan leaning into her. She had suddenly sobered up really quickly. "I think you're amazing and I've wanted to do this since the moment we met," he said as he took hold of the back of her head. He tilted his head to the side and leaned in for a kiss.

Alright that was chapter 5 I'm pretty proud of it but tell me what you think. Read and review please.


End file.
